


A Piece to Share

by SpringZero123



Series: Spring Writes Stuff [21]
Category: Kubo and the Two Strings (2016), ParaNorman (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27217420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpringZero123/pseuds/SpringZero123
Summary: Hi I has made something amidst the chaos. This is just one (of many) Kaggie dreams I have :> Enjoy!
Relationships: Kubo (Kubo and the Two Strings)/Agatha Prenderghast
Series: Spring Writes Stuff [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784281
Kudos: 12





	A Piece to Share

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I has made something amidst the chaos. This is just one (of many) Kaggie dreams I have :> Enjoy!

_Ring!_

"Are you still going to attend the lunch practice cap?" Miguel, one of the guitarists in the music club asked his Senior carefully. Kubo allowed Miguel's question to hang, before shaking his head. 

"No," he responded sharply before closing his shamisen case a bit too harsh, making the two other Juniors in the room flinch at his sudden notion.

Fei Fei, one of the new Junior transferee students (who happens to be a very good singer) raised her hand warily, silently contemplating wether or not its a good idea to ask him. But Kubo saw her anyway, so it's too late now; she has no choice but to ask her question.

"Kubo, why aren't you going to join us today? Isn't our presentation two days from now?" When Kubo didn't respond to her question, instant regret washed over her face as she gulped down the knot inside her throat. 

Yi, the Junior violinist in their group, tried to stand up for the newbie with a step forward. "Uh, big bro, I think what she meant to say was wh-"

"Look you kids," Kubo cut off her sentence short, carrying his shamisen case by the handle. "If you guys want to keep practicing for today, then fine," he stated as he walked towards the door. 

What they didn't expect for him to do was to sigh tiredly. "But I really need to skip today's practice," Kubo let his voice soften, looking at the talented kids with him right now. "I have to take care of something. I promise, I'll get back to you guys tomorrow."

And before anyone could react to what he just said, he finally walked out the room, letting it slam loudly against the door frame.

• • •

"Can I have four egg sandwiches, oh and two small boxes of orange juice please?" Kubo asked the old lady politely. 

Her eyes almost went out of her sockets in shock. "Gee Kubo, what have you been doing to get you _this_ hungry?" The old lady joked, making the both of them laugh lightly.

Kubo smiled. "I'm sharing it with someone," he answered politely, as the old lady gave him a tray of what he asked for. "And why aren't they getting their own lunch?" She asked him again.

He took the tray with his one hand, making sure that everything stays on top. "She's... busy," he answers again, before nodding to the old lady. "Thank you miss!" Kubo greeted, before walking to the tables outside the cafeteria.

His one eye scanned thoroughly through the groups of tables, trying to spot her amongst the crowd of students casually having their lunch. 

She usually switches tables in order to hide away from him so that she can study in peace, but they both know that he's not gonna stop searching for her just to keep her in check.

He smiled brightly when he spotted where she was; at the edge of the set of tables near the garden, where a bush of flowers is set just behind her. Even if she's far away from him, he still found her beautiful.

Kubo swiftly dodged the students passing by as he walked towards her, while also trying to balance their lunch on his one hand, and carrying his shamisen case with another. To his luck, he survived the tricky task.

His smile gets wider and wider the more he walks towards her, and when he's finally in front of her, that smile turned into a sad one.

She's at it again. Sacrá bleu.

Agatha's nose is pointed towards that history book she has that her coach told her to review from start to finish, and she looked at that stupid book longer than she looked at him this week alone.

You could tell that he's jealous. Just a tad. Probably.

Kubo carefully placed his shamisen beside the table and their tray beside her book, but she didn't notice his presence, making him raise an eyebrow. 

So he decided to carefully slide himself beside her, and now he sees why she didn't even notice him. She has her earphones on, with her left hand under her chin and her right hand holding her highlighter. 

When he slightly moves to the side so she can at least see him within her peripheral vision, she still doesn't notice him. Kubo sighed while rolling his eye, before leaning closer to try and give her a kiss on the cheek.

But to his surprise, her hand has appeared in front of his face, mere inches away from his mouth. He raised his head to look up at her, only to see her eyes still locked on the page she was reading, making him glare lightly at her.

Agatha gave him a quick glance, before highlighting a word on the page, then turning it to the next one.

"So you finally found my hiding spot," she commented reluctantly, highlighting yet another line from the book.

Kubo sighed tiredly. "I'm just worried for you boo," he answered instantly, looking over her book. "And it looks like you're not even done reviewing that part," he added, giving her a look.

"Aggie, you haven't even had lunch yet. Don't be too hard on yourself," he reminds her gently, placing a hand on her shoulder to get her attention. 

Her eyes landed on him, giving him a small smile before nodding her head, as her eyes returned to the pages yet again. When Kubo was about to sigh, she opened her mouth, as if she's waiting for him.

Sometimes, she can just be too adorable to get mad at.

He grabbed one of the egg sandwiches from the tray, carefully bringing it towards her mouth.

As soon as she felt the piece of bread, she took a bite, her eyes not leaving the pages as she highlighted one word from the page.

When Kubo looked over, he noticed that she was almost done with the page. A page about a brief history about a fellow Asian country. For a second he thought she was reading about Japan, but maybe she was done with that stuff.

Time to test her intelligence. 

Before she can even flip to the next page, he swiftly snatched the book from her, instantly making her upset. 

"Hey, can't you see that I'm still reading that?" She snapped at him, but he only smiled smugly, flipping through the pages of the book with one of his fingers marking the recent page.

Agatha groaned tiredly, scratching the back of her head, a gesture he knows she does when she gets frustrated. "Kubo, please-"

"Relax," he told her calmly, while her face is literally turning red from anger. "You just finished another page, so I just thought it would be cool to give you a refresher."

Her gaze softened when he finished his sentence, realising the fact that he genuinely wants to help her with this. So she smiled warmly at him, nodding her head in approval.

As Kubo scanned and threw questions her way, she notices that he tries to ask her questions from the book that she hasn't even read yet. But to her surprise, she still got them all correct.

After a short montage of him asking her questions and her accurately answering all those questions, he finally beamed at her, truly impressed at how sharp her memory is.

"Yay! You got them all right!" Kubo cheered gleefully like a little kid, making her giggle at his cute dorkiness. 

Although what she didn't expect is for his lips to briefly touch hers in a quick second, and she felt her face immediately heat up when he pulled away.

Though the look she gave him makes him have second thoughts, but instead of voicing them all out, he gave her a smile instead. "I'm proud of you." And those words alone is enough to make her smile.

Agatha gestured her head towards the book in his hands, making him smile as he gave it back to her. 

Not.

When she tried to snatch it away from him, he was already one step ahead of her thoughts as he pulled the book away from her yet again. 

"Kubo, what is it this time?" She asked tiredly, wanting to read that goddamn part already before she runs out of time to do so.

He stared at her for a moment, trying to place the words in his head carefully. "Can't I just have time to actually chill with you?"

"What do you mean?" She countered lightly, crossing her arms on her chest. "You have your presentation with the Juniors this Friday, and I have my history quiz bee this Friday as well. We don't have time for this."

"I've been trying to look out for you when you're here, tiring yourself out, trying to get this all over with," he stated, catching her off guard. 

"And you know me well enough Aggie; Wednesdays are supposed to be happy and chill, so why can't we be happy and chill? Even just this once you can have actual food in your stomach for the first time this week," Kubo trailed off, gently placing a hand on her cheek.

She didn't know he had that much to say about all this, so she decided to stay silent. And besides, he's right. She turned out to be so selfish this week, trying to shut him and everyone else out for this quiz bee that has placed the weight of her entire school on her shoulders.

"I just missed you, that's all." And that they both needed the time to just rest and let each other breathe from all the current stress they're both in right now. God, she feels awful.

"I'm sorry," she aplogized, before seeing the way he shook his head in reply. "Don't be," he murmured, making her smile.

"I missed you too," she admitted to him softly. 

And then, they stayed like that for a long while, letting themselves get lost in each other's comfort. 

Agatha smiles at him, before sliding their food tray towards them. 

She reaches for one of her earphones, giving him a quick kiss on his cheek before placing the earphone in his ear, as he wrapped one arm around her with a loose chuckle.

Then she lets herself lean comfortably against him, as they start eating their egg sandwiches in peace while listening to her phone's songs in peace.


End file.
